


Last Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Blood+
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses contemplates his feelings about Karman as they spend their last moments together. Re-uploaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"This all started when you refused to let us stay locked up in that steel cage. That was the real beginning for us."

Listening to Karman's kind words both touched and scared Moses. Karman's praise meant a lot to him, but he also knew these words were just a prelude to a goodbye. There were so many things he hadn't told Karman, so many thoughts he wasn't able to express just yet.

"Karman." He placed his hand on the ground next to Karman, wondering if he had enough time to give Karman even a glimpse of the feelings he held inside. Karman placed his hand on top, making Moses' heart beat faster, making him that much more desperate to say it. _But... what if he doesn't feel the same? What if I make things awkward? This last moment has to be as happy as possible for him. My feelings are irrelevant right now. If only I had more time... If only I had acted faster. We might have all been cured. And I could..._

"Moses, you did it." Karman said it calmly, smiling.

"Did I? Did I really do it?" Moses felt so helpless; wanting to heal his friend of his pain, but being unable to.

"Yes, my friend." Karman struggled to get his words out through his pain. "You truly accomplished something great." He groaned, face clenching in pain as the thorn climbed more of his face.

"Karman!"

Karman held Moses' hand tighter.

"There's one thing left to be done. Lend me your hand, Moses." Karman was no longer smiling. Moses could tell his friend was becoming more afraid as death approached.

"Yes, I know. This time, I will follow you." He buried his own fear to take care of Karman, trying to reassure him with a gentle smile.

Moses helped Karman up so they could both stand in the sunlight. They took off their hoods at the same time, directly facing the sun. Sadness crept into Moses' chest but he shook it off. _Even if I can never tell him, I can at least be there for him right now._

After a moment, a green flame began to engulf their bodies. The flames rose higher, and at the last moment Moses heard Karman whisper.

"I love you, Moses."

There wasn't enough time for Moses to say it back. They disappeared, leaving behind only the small sprout that had somehow managed to bloom in a place it was never meant to grow in.


End file.
